Let Me Go
by Twilighter2013
Summary: Slightly based on Avril Lavigne's song, 'Let Me Go' Sam Uley thought that Imprinting was forever, but after an argument with his Ex; Leah Clearwater, Sam finds himself Remembering what his love for Leah was like; It was everything that his Imprint with Emily wasn't. Will Sam let Leah go, or will he come to his senses? After all, Love's Never Too Late.


**Title: Let Me Go**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater**

**Summary: Slightly based on Avril Lavigne's song, 'Let Me Go' Sam Uley thought that Imprinting was forever, but after an argument with his Ex; Leah Clearwater, Sam finds himself Remembering what his love for Leah was like; It was everything that his Imprint with Emily wasn't. Will Sam let Leah go, or will he come to his senses? After all, Love's Never Too Late.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Or the song 'Let Me Go'**_  
_**by Avril Lavigne, I'm only using them in my plot.**_

**"Love's Never Too Late."- Avril Lavigne, 'Let Me Go'**

**Sam POV**

I can remember watching you come home that day. I had written you a note, and stuck it on the door. I waited in the forest for your arrival, not because I wanted to watch you in pain- I'd never do that, but because I had needed to make sure that you would be alright untill someone else got there.

I had watched grievously as you read it, and as a single tear slipped down your cheek, I resisted the urge to go to you and wipe it away. And my heart felt like it was being torn in two. Emily's side was more dominate at the time and was taking over the Human side of my heart, locking it away in the depths of my mind. Locking my love for you away.

My heart had panged when I thought of Emily. I had scarred her.

I had scarred her when she yelled in my face that I was just the same as my father, I didn't know that it was a ploy. She had wanted me to leave you, wanted to do anything to have me to herself, I know that now, and I hope that you do to.

I finally figured it out, please don't let me go now, don't give up, I didn't. No matter what you thought, a battle was always going on in my mind, it stopped that day. The day that you told me what I needed to hear. I hadn't wanted to hear it at the time, but I now know that I wouldn't be where I am without that.

**Flashback, Sam POV**

I stalked up to the cliffs, Leah was sat down on the edge of the cliff, her feet dangling over the edge. I growled, alerting Leah to my presence, as the serene look on her face evaporated, and turned into a scowl, I felt my own fade, remembering when Leah and I sat up here.

"What do you want Sam?" She questioned, bitterly.

"Why was Emily crying right after you left?" I replied, causing her to promptly stand up, still glaring at me.

"What made you think that I had anything to do with it? I only told her that I didn't want to be a brides-maid at her stupid wedding." Leah exclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"So you did do it!" I yelled, feeling my heart pang at the thought of my poor Emily being hurt.

Leah sighed, a frown forming on her face. "It's always about the Imprint with you isn't it?" She asked sadly, causing my brows to furrowed, what did she mean? I talked about more then Emily! ...Didn't I?

"Sam, our love meant something, but now it means nothing." She stated, and I sighed, this again?

She noticed my sigh, and glared at me with a angry expression, "Imprinting may have taken away all of your pain Sam Uley, but it only happened a couple of months ago, to top that off, I can hear your thoughts. So yes, I still remember all the pain."

My face softened from it's glare, and I started to apologize but Leah cut me off, "There isn't one thing left you could say. I'm sorry, but it's too late. It's not like you'd mean it anyway."

"Leah," I shouted as she walked down the cliff, "That isn't true! Don't give up hope, don't let me go!" I ended, sounding weak and pained, as I realized that the old Sam was trying to take control over Imprint Sam.

Leah turned to face me, "Goodbye Sam Uley." She stated, and something inside me snapped.

Leah had given up on me, and a part of me wanted to go run to her, tell her to stop and that I still loved her, while another part of me wanted to celebrate, she wouldn't try to stop Emily and I's love anymore.

I was being torn in half, just like when I broke up with her in a note that horrid day. This time I wasn't going to give up so easily, I would brake this Imprint, and get My Lee-Lee back, and this time I wouldn't let go.

**Sam POV**

I started fighting the Imprint about a month ago, after our fight, and a week ago Emily came home to realize that I was gone, all of my stuff was absent, and all was left was a letter, just like when I left you.

She found me on the cliff that you were sat on last month, and started yelling.

When I told her that I was fighting the Imprint she told me that I couldn't, not after all she did to make me leave you. I had a strong feeling that she hadn't meant for that to come out.

Emily tried to apologize, but I told her exactly what you told me; "There isn't one thing left you could say. I'm sorry, but it's too late." Except with you and I it isn't too late, I'll never give up on you.

A couple weeks later, I found you on your cliff. I paused before walking toward you slowly, unsure.

"Leah." You didn't look up at the sound of my soft voice, "I've broken free of the Imprint chains, I've let it go. Because when it's right, you'll always know, and I know that we're meant to be. So if you give me a chance, I promise that this time I won't let go."

"I guess that their's only one thing left here to say. Love's never too late." I finished, and started walking back down the cliff.

I slowly walked away, hoping with all I had that you would forgive me, and come back to me, if you did, I'd never let you go, not ever. You surprised me by yelling out my name in a timid voice, "Sam?"

I ran to you, and you jumped into my arms, "Love's never too late." You agreed softly, and I nodded, kissing you on the lips passionatly, "Leah I never gave up on you, I was always fighting in a battle on the inside. I love you."

"I love you too, you idiot. Don't ever do this to me again!" You exclaimed, and I smiled, "I'll never let you go. Don't let me go."

**(A.N) I decided to write a nice one-shot since I was late with updating! A new chapter for MoonLight will be up soon, as will one for the Hybrid! This came out a lot more fluffy then I intended, but whatever, I always wondered what would happen if Sam came to his senses, so why not?**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite if you like this!**


End file.
